


Stars That Orbit Other Star

by kiragnia, pilongski



Series: The Boyfriend of The Miracles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory, Social Media, kagami finds himself in the center of a gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: What are the chances that The Generation of Miracles, The Phantom Sixth Man, and The Miracle Who Did Not Become One of The Miracles to play in Japanese National Basketball team?Naturally, people are curious about this set of unique individuals that manage to bring gold for Japan in the Olympics. Naturally, people are curious about this set of unique individuals that plays like a beast on the court. Naturally, people are curious about this set of unique individuals that seems to be ... dating one of the Power Forward?[or a fic where people are curious out of his six rainbow colored hair teammates, which one is the one that Kagami Taiga date?]





	Stars That Orbit Other Star

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know it's too good to be true for all of them to be in national team. But at least all of them are playing in different clubs (except maybe kagami and kuroko) so they still get to play against each other.
> 
> also the naming system follow japanese's system meaning [last name] [first name] to avoid confusion

What are the chances that The Generation of Miracles, The Phantom Sixth Man, and The Miracle Who Did Not Become One of The Miracles to play in Japanese National Basketball team?

What am I talking about, of course it wouldn't come off as a shock. Anyone who follow their journey since their middle school years (or high school in Kagami's case) could see it from miles away. They become more popular as years pass by. Their popularity only got increased after all of them become pros, and even more so after the latest olympic game, where they won Japan's first ever gold medal on basketball.

Not long after that, they become the world's sensation. Everyone is curious of this 'Generation of Miracles' (because the world doesn't bother to learn that not all of them are Generation of Miracles. Only five prodigies from Teikou middle school are. But even so said five doesn't mind sharing their titles to the other two. The light and shadow pair that beat them all earn it). Which is funny, because the world do know of them from their fight over Jabberwock. But then again, it happened years ago before they went pro.

At first it was innocent, like their names, their birthday, and the group they play for. Then it escalates to their hobbies like their favorite TV shows or bands. Then it escalates to their games, even so much further to their highschool days. Then it escalates to their favorite spot to play streetball. Then it escalated to their quirks like Midorima who still liked to collect lucky items (Midorima even got invited to a segment of Oha-Asa. The man certainly died happily, much to his dismay), or past occupation like Kise who used to be a model ("I still model! But only on off-season!"), or even romantic relationship.

The last one in particular, is hard to find out. Because every single one of them refuse to elaborate on the matter. The only one who ever opens up about it is Kise Ryouta, the team's Small Forward. But even he only gives a cryptid description like: "I'm not going to tell you about my status, but if you wanna know, it's someone that have known me for a long time, and the team as well.". At first the public thought of Momoi Satsuki, the manager of Japanese National Basketball Team. She knows the majority of them as far as middle school and even farther with Aomine Daiki, another member of the team. But both deny those statement.

And so, for weeks the relationship status of The Generation of Miracles become a mystery. Some fans demand them to tell. Some defense their right to keep it a secret. Some just don't care about that and only wants to know about their next game.

All in all, life is peaceful. Until the pictures surface.

 

* * *

 

It might sounds pretentious, but Kagami doesn't expect to become this popular. After all, he only becomes a pro so he could play basketball as long as he can. But The Olympics pretty much changes his life. Now he can't walk anywhere without being recognized. Kagami can understand if it's Kise or Akashi. After all both possesses good looks and while Kise is very friendly, Akashi is very charismatic. He can understand if Aomine become popular; because despite his assholery (from his own personal experience), his play style is a basketball athlete wet dream. Hell, he can even understand if Midorima got popular; his strange interest in horoscope can be a selling point in itself. But him?

"I never want to hear that from someone who Meteor Jam-med a ball when he's being triple-teamed. I feel mad."

"Yeah. And what's with you being modest anyway? So unlike you, Bakagami."

"What the hell are you mad for, Kuroko?! And shut up, Ahomine!"

"But Kagamicchi is amazing in the last match! Don't you agree, Midorimacchi?"

"Hn."

"Kagachin is amazing ... Kagachin's cake is also amazing .... "

"It's always food with you, isn't it, Mukkun?"

"All of them are correct, Kagami. You are amazing."

"I- uh- Thank you, Akashi."

_'Kagami using Meteor Jam while being triple-teamed'_  isn't the only thing that contributes to his rising popularity. The cherry on top is when Momoi  _accidentally_  posts a picture of him cooking dinner in her personal twitter account (though Kagami doubts it. There is no way Momoi would make that kind of mistake). With that picture Momoi also writes the following caption: "His lover is so lucky to have him <3 I'm jealous!".

That sparks various comments from media and netizen alike. Since then his fans count has become higher (they even have a name for themselves: Tiger Cubs. Derived from his given name Taiga that could be pronounced as Tiger). Kise laughs when he says he's worried about it. Kise only says: "I think they love the gap between you who is fierce in the court but actually a sweetheart who likes to cook."

But that photo also makes people curious because Momoi practically confirms that one of The Generation of Miracles (again, the world doesn't bother to differentiate them) is in a relationship. Many people has been following Kagami around, hoping to catch him red-handed. Kagami tries to be careful, but sometimes even he misses that. Like this time for example.

Someone snaps a picture of him and Murasakibara from their outing last Thursday. While Kagami is pissed because someone took a picture of him without consent, Kagami has to admit that the pictures are nice. Whoever takes them certainly has a knack for photography. Looks like years of knowing Kuroko doesn't help him to spot a concealed presence anyway.

There are three pictures in total. Murasakibara had asked him to accompany him to his favorite cafe that time. Murasakibara tends to eat tons of sweet in off-season. He says it is to compensate for the lost time, since  _Akachin won't allow me to eat sweets when it's basket season. It's not fair! Right, Kagachin?! Tell him!_  That and Murasakibara doesn't have to worry about getting in shape in off-season, since he doesn't have practice, unless the team wants to go for a game in streetball.

All of the pictures are taken from outside the cafe. Murasakibara and Kagami are perfectly framed in the middle with two unfocused pillars by the sides. They are sitting on a long table that faces the window. In front of them are seven kinds of cakes (for Murasakibara), a dozen of hamburgers (for Kagami), and two cups of coffee. In the first picture, Kagami is seen wiping Murasakibara's cheek with a tissue. In the second picture, Murasakibara glomps to Kagami while the redhead looks surprised by the sudden act. The last one is a picture of Kagami patting Murasakibara's head while the other buries himself in Kagami's nape.

Kagami lets out a long sigh. Murasakibara and him do look ... intimate. The internet agrees with him as well.

> **Takao Kazunari**   _@smokinhawkt_  30s
> 
> @taiga_kagami @muraatsushi  _[eyes emoji] [eyes emoji]_ fufu>:3
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou**   _@midorima_06_ 30s
> 
> @smokinhawkt @taiga_kagami @muraatsushi Don't add fuel to the fire.
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari**   _@smokinhawkt_ 30s
> 
> @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami @muraatsushi don't worry shin-chan i'm a midokaga stan >D
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou**   _@midorima_06_ 30s
> 
> @smokinhawkt @taiga_kagami @muraatsushi What are you talking about?
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_   30s
> 
> ok wasn't expecting MuraKaga but I can live with that
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  10s
> 
> this is so crack and came out of nowhere i can't :))))
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  10s
> 
> Awww they look really comfortable asdfghjkl; and Kagami's heart eyes <3w<3
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb** _@spicygreen_  5s
> 
> @lossforwords they could be just best friends >_>
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  2s
> 
> @taiga_kagami kagachin looks cute~ I'm gonna make this my wallpaper
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb** _@spicygreen_  2s
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami OAO
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  1s
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami ASDFGHJKL;
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou**   _@midorima_06_ 1s
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami Stop adding fuel to the fire!
> 
>  
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki**   _@pinkysatsuky_  1s
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami Mukkun don't make my job harder >_>
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  1s
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami :'D :'D :'D :'D :'D

 

Kagami jerks his head towards Murasakibara so hard you can almost hear a vein pops. As if he understands Kagami's questioned look, Murasakibara speaks up. "What? Kagachin looks cute in that photo." Murasakibara states like the sky is blue.

A pink hue finds itself across Kagami's cheeks. Kagami tries to give his thought about it, but he finds his voice got stuck in his throat. He opens and closes his mouth like a gaping fish. Murasakibara finds his struggle adorable and proceeds to pinch both of Kagami's cheeks.

"Stop that, Murasakibara." Midorima finally snaps. He drops the tablet he's reading earlier and puts himself between Murasakibara and Kagami.

From across the room, Kise whistles. "Awww. Look at Midorimacchi, acting like a knight in shining armor to Kagamicchi!" Kise wiggles his eyebrows. Aomine laughs at his statement while Akashi just smirks in response.

"Don't be absurd." Midorima fixes his glasses. "I just find it unacceptable for Murasakibara to annoy Kagami. Especially after the feat he pulls earlier."

"What~? I'm just saying that Kagachin is cute. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. It concerns Kagami's public-"

"I can do whatever I want! Including showing-"

"We had an agreement on that! We're not allowed to-"

"How can I know that he was there and took pictures-"

"You should have pay attention-"

"I'll crush Midochin-" 

"Boys." Akashi stern voice rings through. Everyone stops whatever activity they were doing. Akashi turns back from his sofa, eyeing both Midorima and Murasakibara. "You're making Kagami uncomfortable."

Murasakibara snaps his attention back to Kagami. Kagami just scratches his cheek and waves awkwardly at Murasakibara. Somehow, Murasakibara feels like tearing up all of the sudden, so he glomps himself towards Kagami. "I'm sorry, Kagachin. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's fine." 

"Are you mad?" Murasakibara snuggles up to Kagami. Kagami could feel a few tears dripping down. Even after all this years, Murasakibara still act like a spoiled kid. Kagami giggles a little. He brushes Murasakibara's hair and places some small kisses on his wet cheeks.

"Not really. But I'm a little bit worried about this though." Kagami looks at Akashi. Akashi then looks at Momoi, who looks at him surprised.

"I'll try to sort it out with PR management." Momoi says, already begins to phone someone.

"We could pass it off as friends having a good time. It shouldn't be a problem." Akashi adds. Momoi nods in agreement before she excuses herself.

"But man, I'd never thought out all of us, Murasakibaracchi will be the first one to come out!" Kise pouts as he slides himself on to the table.

"He's not coming out! It's just an accident." Midorima clears his throat. Midorima glances at Kise and gives him a stern look. "I expect us to be more careful with this matter in the future. We're lucky that this time it doesn't get out of hand."

"'Kay, Midorimacchi."

"The same goes to you too, Aomine."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say,"

Kagami sighs in relief. At least this doesn't seem to be getting out of hand. He must be careful in the future as well.

 

* * *

 

Kagami tries. He really tries. But people keep finding holes in his effort. He finds out later when he's home after shopping all day with Midorima. Kise launches himself at them at the first doorbell ring. He yells at them while pointing at his Twitter feed. His face is red and looks ready to boil, and his voice sounds crackish. Kagami realizes Kise is really upset. Either at Kagami, Midorima, or perhaps both. 

"You said we need to be more careful so we're not seen, Midorimacchi!" Kise launches himself at Midorima. The green haired boy almost falls down if Kagami doesn't hold him in the last second. Midorima doesn't look startled by Kise's attitude. His expression stays the same.

"I did."

"Liar! They saw you on a date with Kagamicchi!"

Kagami takes a look at Kise's Twitter feed.  _Oh no_ , he berates. It's not a random picture from a random fan like previously, but an actual article from an actual magazine. The title of the article is  _' **WHO IS THE ONE THAT KAGAMI TAIGA DATES? MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI OR MIDORIMA SHINTAROU?** '  _with other two photos on the cover. The first photo is his photo with Murasakibara from a week ago. The second one is a picture of Kagami in glasses, laughing widely, while he pokes Midorima's nose. Midorima looks red and embarassed by his antics. Kagami remembers that. He was trying out a glasses that looked like Midorima's. It happened literally five hours ago and the news already got an article released about it.

Kagami then clicks the article's link and finds two other pictures. One of him and Midorima choosing matching cups- they are green like the color of green tea with sakura motives in red. They have that in one of the bags that Midorima is carrying. The other one is taken from behind. Both Kagami and Midorima are carrying bags full of antiques (in Midorima's case) and groceries (in Kagami's case). Both are looking towards their front, but their free hands are brushing againts each other. Their pinkies even tangles together, with Midorima doing the most holding. Except for the last one, the other two is taken from outside the shop. Kagami begins to see a pattern here.

Internet is having a field day with this. Kagami already regret scrolling further.

> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  5m
> 
> BISH I STAN!!!!!!!!!! @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  5m
> 
> @smokinhawkt @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami Hm excuse me but MuraKaga is #1 fyt me
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  5m
> 
> @himutats_y meet me behind Maji Burger an hour for now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  5m
> 
> @smokinhawkt which Maji Burger
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  4m
> 
> @himutats_y the one near Seirin
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  4m
> 
> @smokinhawkt see you there. don't chicken out
> 
>  
> 
> **Izuki Shun**   _@KITAKOREEEAAA_  3m
> 
> Do you mean: DON'T HAWK OUT #WHEEZE RT @himutats_y: @smokinhawkt see you there. don't chicken out
> 
>  
> 
> **Hyuuga Junpei**   _@junpei_04_ 3m
> 
> Oh my god Izuki shut up RT @KITAKOREEEAAA: Do you mean: DON'T HAWK OUT #WHEEZE RT @himutats_y: @smokinhawkt see you there. don't chicken out
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  3m
> 
> ASDFGHJKL; WHAT'S HAPPENING
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  2m
> 
> SO WHO ARE YOU REALLY DATING @taiga_kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]**   _@kisecchinosedai_  2m
> 
> @midorima_06 MIDORIMACCHI WHAT THE HELL >:"( WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  2m
> 
> WHAT'S HAPPENING WHAT'S GOING ON
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  2m
> 
> FIRST IT WAS MURASAKIBARA THEN MIDORIMA I'M ???
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_ 2m
> 
> @taiga_kagami we just wanna tell you no matter who you're with, we stan #WeAreTigerCubs
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  1m
> 
> Oh no I like this oh nooo
> 
>  
> 
> **Haizaki Shougo**   _@haizaki06__  1m
> 
> @taiga_kagami is a slut
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ no bashing Kagami in this christian server
> 
> [ _A gif of Jesus clasping his hand. A beam of light comes out from them_ ]
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]**   _@kisecchinosedai_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9
> 
>  
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya**   _@kurokotetsuya_ 1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (2)
> 
>  
> 
> **Aomine Daiki**   _@daikiaomine_ 1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (3)
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (4)
> 
>  
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki**   _@pinkysatsuky_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (5)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro**   _@TheAkashiSeijuuro_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (6)
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou** _@_nijishuzo_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ FYTE ME .\m/.)9 (8)
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  30s
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi @pinkysatsuky @TheAkashiSeijuuro @himutats_y @_nijishuzo wow
> 
>  
> 
> **Haizaki Shougo**   _@haizaki06__  1m
> 
> @_nijishuzo THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING HERE
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou** _@_nijishuzo_  1m
> 
> @haizaki06_ Keeping you in line apparently
> 
>  
> 
> **Haizaki Shougo**   _@haizaki06__  1m
> 
> @_nijishuzou YOU'RE NOT MY SENPAI ANYMORE
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou** _@_nijishuzo_  1m
> 
> And really @muraatsushi @midorima_06? I've hard about this gossip for a while ... at this point I'm not even surprised if the others are the same. You guys are always fighting over the same thing
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  1m
> 
> "always fighting over the same thing" hmmm #MiraGenconspiracytheory RT @_nijishuzo: And really @muraatsushi @midorima_06? I've hard about this gossip for a while ... at this point I'm not even surprised if the others are the same. You guys are always fighting over the same thing
> 
>  
> 
> **Percival ftw**   _@ReadyPlayerTwo_  30s
> 
> Can we just go back to their games booo not interested

 

Kise and Midorima stare at each other. Lightning sparks through their eyes. Kagami lets out a sheepish laugh. What is this, The Zone?

"It's okay, Kise. It's my fault too." Kagami shifts himself between Kise and Midorima. Kise seems to calm down a little when Kagami speaks. His body becomes more relaxed and the frowns in his forehead disappears as well.

"I'm sure Kagamicchi tries his best. Him on the other hand,"

"Are you insinuating that I wasn't being careful?"

"I am not  _insinuating_. I'm  _saying_."

"You're acting like a child, Kise."

"I am not! I'm just calling you out! You said we mustn't show our affection in public and yet here you are publicly flirting with Kagamicchi! It's not fair!"

"I-I'm not flirting!"

Decides that he could no longer stand the argument, Kagami tries to direct the conversation into something else. "Can we do this inside? We're disturbing the neighbours." Kagami says as he glances towards the street in front of their house. Several neighbours are staring at them and begin whispering. Kise and Midorima immediately shuts up.

"We're not done talking about this, Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaims. "Let me help you with groceries, Kagamicchi!"

"Okay. Don't forget to put them in the fridge. Also don't let Murasakibara see the lemon pie. It's for dessert."

"Okay!"

Kise skips himself to the kitchen, only to be intercepted by Aomine and Murasakibara who wants a peek inside the bags. Kise tries so hard to avoid them but he is clearly having difficulties. Kagami laughs at the scene.

"Looks like your lucky item doesn't work this time, huh." Kagami wipes his tears. He feels a little bad for Midorima. He is clearly in a bad mood from earlier. 

"I'm not bothered." Midorima plays around with his bracelet with green and red beads in his right hand. His lucky item for today and a gift from Kagami years ago. "Oha-Asa did say Cancer has the lowest luck today, while Leo is in the middle."

"Don't worry, Midorima. Kise is just worked up. I'm sure he means no harm." Kagami tries to reassure him. He grabs both of Midorima's hand and gives them a small massage. Kagami even places a small kiss on Midorima's right palm.

"As I said, I'm not bothered." Midorima says. His face looks flat, but Kagami knows Midorima appreciate the gesture. Midorima always likes small touches more, the complete opposite of Kise who likes public display of affection or Aomine who blatantly always trying to touch him inappropiately in public.

"He'll forget it over dinner." Kagami grins. "Speaking of dinner, I need to start making it."

Kagami mumbles about some ingredients as he makes his ways towards Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara who are still fighting over the bags. Midorima just sighs at the sight. There's still an hour before dinner. He can use that time to read some book that Akashi lends him.

_'Bold of you to assume Kise will forget it over dinner.' Midorima_  thinks. Even though he really hopes he does. Because Momoi doesn't need more work on her plate and Kagami doesn't need another scandal in his name.

 

* * *

 

Once again, Midorima's intuition is right.  He has known Kise for a decade. Even if he hates it, he knows Kise inside and out. Kise is adept at hiding his thoughts and emotions. Kagami might be fooled, but Midorima isn't. He knows Kise still hold grudges about this whole  _'Midorimacchi-flirting-with-Kagamicchi-in-public-while-he's-not-allowed'_  thing. Sooner or later, Kise will act on it. Even though Kise is the oldest amongst the original Miracles, he is one of the most childish.

And as Midorima said, he is right, if Kise doing a dogeza styled bow in front of Kagami's room is any indication. Kuroko is with him, patting Kise's back. Aomine is laying on one of the sofa, picking his nose. Murasakibara is on another sofa eating his usual maiubo snack. Akashi is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Akashi?"

"Family business. He'll be back in a week or two." Kuroko is the one that answers him. "He said to behave and not cause any distress to Kagami-kun while he's gone."

That would explain why Kise is wailing like a dying walrus and why is no one doing anything about it. If Akashi were here, he would probably snap already. Or maybe he would let Kise cry until he's exhausted and sleep (what is he, a five year old? Well, Kise sometimes act like one, Midorima muses). It's hard to tell with Akashi.

"Clearly, we already fail in that." Midorima lets out a long sigh. Really, he ought to fight harder for Kagami in the past so he doesn't have to share with some overgrown babies. "Why is he crying anyway?"

"Kagami-kun is mad."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Why else?"

_Another Twitter scandal then_ , Midorima cackles. They can't seem to take a break from this thing. How bad is it that it makes Kagami so mad he shuts himself in his room? Midorima quickly opens his Twitter app and begins scrolling. His glasses cracks. Okay, it's quite bad.

Another news outlet has claimed the news. It's different from the last one, but it's still a big gossip magazine. What makes it bad is not the fact that another big gossip magazine manage to spot them. It's the pictures themselves. Another three pictures in total. All three is taken in some kind of alleyway. In the cover of the article is the most controversial one. Kise is presumably kissing Kagami, but his right hand is stretched out towards the camera, shielding viewers from the action. Kise is peeking through his finger's gaps and is looking towards the camera, with those eyes that's basically saying  _'what are you gonna do about it?'_. Kise's other hand is holding Kagami's chin. Speaking of Kagami, he is leaning towards Kise. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are red.

The other two only shows up if you click on the article. The next picture is probably taken after the kiss. Kagami is yelling at Kise and grabs Kise's yellow scarf while the blond holds both of his hands up and asks for forgiveness. Then there is the last picture where Kagami is looking away from Kise. His cheeks are still red and he covers his mouth with his right hand while Kise looks at Kagami fondly.

"You're not even trying to be discreet." There is venom in Midorima's words. Kise whimpers more in response.

"That's not all, Midorima-kun. Try to look through the comments."

And so Midorima followed Kuroko's suggestion.

> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]**   _@kisecchinosedai_  25m
> 
> >:3
> 
> _[A picture of Pinocchio shrugging and looking smug and Jiminy Cricket on top of his long nose]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]**   _@kisecchinosedai_  25m
> 
> @muraatsushi @midorima_06 go home all of you i win (cc: @smokinhawkt @himutats_y)
> 
>  
> 
> **Alexandra Gracia**   _@alexndgrc_ 25m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai how was it?? was it nice?? i taught @taiga_kagami and @himutats_y how to kiss (/ = 3 =)/
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  25m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai SO IT'S TRUE????? @taiga_kagami IS IT TRUE????
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  20m
> 
> IT WAS KISE ALL ALONG????
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  20m
> 
> oh fuck is everyone in miragen boning kagami lol
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  20m
> 
> i mean who the hell doesn't wanna get a piece of kagami hell even i want some. ps miragen dont @ me pls
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  20m
> 
> @kensoraisreal kagami is probably dating kise cause they freaking kiss!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  20m
> 
> @pigsteamy yeah and you don't just snuggle and do mushy hand-holding with just your guy friends i'm telling you
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  15m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y stay away from kagachin or i'll crush you
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]**   _@kisecchinosedai_  15m
> 
> @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y what are you gonna do about it :p
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  15m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y i'm gonna tell akachin
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  15m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_  15m
> 
> The topic of Kagami's boyfriend is worthy of an episode in buzzfeed unsolved
> 
>  
> 
> **blregh**    _@yooooomama_  15m
> 
> so @kisecchinosedai is taken? what a shame
> 
>  
> 
> **Haizaki Shougo**   _@haizaki06__  15m
> 
> See? slut slut slut @taiga_kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  15m
> 
> OH MY GOD KISE WAS TALKING ABOUT KAGAMI WHEN HE DESCRIBES THE PERSON HE LIKES
> 
> _[A clip from Kise's interview in a news station. There is a subtitle that reads: "But if you wanna know, it's someone that have known me for a long time, and the team as well."]_
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  10m
> 
> OKAY GUYS CALM DOWN BUT WHAT IF ... they're just good friends ... i mean Kagami lived in the US for several years right ... maybe ...
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)**   _@makarena__  10m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs dude i'm from the US and we don't just kiss friends there
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  10m
> 
> @makarena_ @WeAreTigerCubs well Kagami grows up learning basketball from @alexndgrc right ... it could be from her ... i heard she's quite the kisser
> 
>  
> 
> **Aida Riko**   _@rikoaida_  10m
> 
> @obiwankenobaee @makarena_ @WeAreTigerCubs I can attest to that -._-.
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]** _@kisecchinosedai_  6m
> 
> @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y WHY DID YOU MENTION HIM MURASAKIBARACCHI I'LL DIE QAQ
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro**   _@TheAkashiSeijuuro_  6m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y Ryouta. What did I tell you about distressing Taiga?
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro**   _@TheAkashiSeijuuro_  6m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y Also bold of you to assume that I will not know this even without mention from Atsushi.
> 
>  
> 
> **Aomine Daiki**   _@daikiaomine_  5m
> 
> @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y kise messed up so bad that akashi's other personality who is supposed to be gone comes back
> 
>  
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya**   _@kurokotetsuya_  5m
> 
> @daikiaomine @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y F for Kise-kun
> 
>  
> 
> **Aomine Daiki**   _@daikiaomine_  5m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @smokinhawkt @himutats_y F for Kise-kun (2)
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1**   _@smokinhawkt_  5m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @himutats_y F for Kise-kun (3)
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1**   _@smokinhawkt_  5m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @himutats_y that's what you getting for getting in the way of my stan >D
> 
>  
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki**   _@pinkysatsuky_  1m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai you're a walking PR disaster Ki-chan! (9 >\3/<)9

 

"As you can see, Midorima-kun, the situation is quite grim." Kuroko addresses. The phantom player sits on top of Kise's back, ignoring the plead from the crying blond. The shadow is quite formidable when he's pissed off, especially regarding anything that makes his favorite light sad.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kise whines.

"I'm not surprised that you did something as stupid as this." Midorima closes his phone and puts it back on his back pocket. "You know about Kagami's situation at hand. You know your occupation as a model makes you more recognizable. But still you pull this childish move." Midorima scoffs. "I'd say you deserve it."

"I know. I messed up. I wasn't thinking." Kise pouts. The tears are dried on his cheeks and his eyes are bright red. For once, Kise is not fake crying.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do about it, right?" It's Aomine's turn to speak. He scratches his left ear. Midorima swears how can Kagami falls for someone as slob as Aomine as well. "If you agree we should kick Kise out from the pack, say 'aye'."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"That's five out of seven. It's settled."

"YOU GUYS ARE CRUEL!!! Also neither Akashicchi nor Kagamicchi vote so it's four out of seven!"

Murasakibara, still munching on his snacks, shows his phone. There is a text from Akashi saying 'aye'. Kise bursts into tears.

"No one cares about me in this house! Only Kagamicchi!"

"Even he won't talk to you."

A sound of a heartbreak could be heard.

None of them are talking for a while. They just stay still in where they are. The only sound in the room is just from snacks in Murasakibara's mouth and Aomine's constant yawn. After a while, Kise finally speaks up again. "I know I messed up big time, so I want to apologize to Kagamicchi. But even he won't see me. I guess he hates me huh ...."

"Well you can just kick the door down." Aomine suggests. The rest of the Miracles look at him in disbelief. "It's not like he can hole up in his room forever anyway. He promised me a one-on-one tomorrow!"

"Aomine-kun, don't be stupid-"

Thankfully, a familiar  _'clack'_ could be heard before Aomine proceeds to kick the door down. They really don't need to add a broken door to the list of their problem. The door is opened, albeit a little. The room behind it is dark. From the little gap Kagami emerges. His eyes are sullen and his body is sluggish.

"See? Daiki-sama saves the day-"

"I'm not coming out." Kagami says, ignoring Aomine's boast. 

"About your sexuality? Or us? Or our one-on-one?"

"I'm not in a mood to fight." Kagami groans. The rest of them tense up. If Akashi knows about this, they will definitely be a dead man. "Forget the schedule, I'm sleeping alone tonight."

"Wait, Kagamicchi!" Kise holds the door. "I'm sorry, Kagamicchi. I know I messed up. I acted on impulse. I-I'm sorry. I understand if you want to break up-"

"Kise, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not even mad at you."

"Really?!" Kise perks up. He stands up enthusiastically. Kuroko, who is still sitting on top of Kise's back falls down. Kise tilts his head sideways. "Why aren't you coming out from your room then?"

"Isn't it better this way?" Kagami shrugs. "If I stay out of sight, it'll eventually wear down. Right?"

Kuroko, still in his usual deadpan face, looks at Kagami with skepticism. "But isn't this a bit extreme?"

"Yes, but-"

"You know, all this talk makes my head hurts." Aomine cuts in. Kagami is about to protest when he continues to talk. "You're thinking too much, Bakagami. Let me ask you something: are you mad about the pictures?"

"No."

"Including Kise's?"

"No. I'm more mad that they followed us."

"Are you ashamed that you're seen with them?"

"Of course not!" Kagami yells. How can he be ashamed of them? He loves them dearly. If he could, he would scream to the world that the ever miraculous Generation of Miracles belongs to him. But he doesn't want them to get backlash from the world. That is the agreement that they agreed on. Six of the Miracles would share Kagami, keep their relationship secret from the world, and keep being rivals on the court no matter what happens.

"Good, cause if I were you I would." Aomine says, in which the other three protests. "It pisses me to say this, but they feel the same way as you do. Hell, I also wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with you. So there's no problem, right? As long as we're okay with each other."

Kagami sniffs. "Yeah, but-"

"I told you, you're thinking too much,  _Baka_ ~" Aomine flicks Kagami's forehead. The redhead grimaces.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interjects. He pushes through Aomine and stands in front of Kagami. "I know you're worried about us, but we're also worried about you. So please don't shut us out."

Kagami looks at Kuroko. Then at Kise. Then at Aomine. At Midorima and Murasakibara. All look at him with worried eyes. Except Murasakibara. He's still chewing on his snacks, but Kagami realizes Murasakibara hasn't finished that bag since he's curled up in his room.

Ah, Kagami smiles. He will never be used by this mushy feelings.

"You guys are only doing this so Akashi wouldn't get mad at you." Kagami says instead. Kise looks dejected and whispers "I really mean it!". Kuroko stays the same. Midorima just fixes his glasses. Murasakibara proceeds to continue eating his snacks.

"Oh no we were found out." Aomine says sarcastically. "Feeling better now?"

Kagami nods. He reaches out to Kise and ruffles his hair, to convince Kise that he is alright. Kise perks up at the treatment. His invisible dog tail is wagging because of the touch.

"It's settled then. Scoot."

"What does that have to do with being settled?"

"Well, Kise is definitely not sleeping with you tonight so I am." Aomine grins. He barges in towards Kagami's room but Kise quickly intervenes.

"No, Aominecchi! I'm sleeping with Kagamicchi tonight!"

"No way. You made the princess cry so you have to be punished." Kagami protests with "I'm not a princess!". "Since I'm going to have one-on-one with him tomorrow might as well sleep in the same room now."

"Not fair! That means you get to spend more time with him!"

"It's your loss~"

"If Kisechin is being punished why can't I sleep with Kagachin instead of Minechin?"

"Cause I'm the one who cheer him up!"

"But I want to sleep with Kagachin! Kagachin what do you say?"

"I'm sleeping al-" Three pair of eyes stare at him with a look as intense as a hungry lion. None of them accepts no as an answer. Kagami rolls his eyes and reenters his room. "Just do rock-paper-scrissors. I don't care."

Midorima lets a long sigh as the three Miracles happily scream rock-paper-scissors. Midorima looks at Kuroko. "I'm more surprised there aren't a lot of negative comments."

"Ah. Momoi-san took care of that."

No wonder, Midorima thinks. Kise has a lot of fans from his modelling career. Midorima finds it odd that if none of them react negatively towards the news. It's too good to be true.

Momoi plays a lot of role in keeping their scandals at bay. Midorima shudders to think what happens if Momoi decides to quit on them.

But still, for Kagami to be seen in public so soon after this? "It's a bad idea for Kagami to go out tomorrow. Especially so soon after Kise."

"I agree. But it's not like Aomine-kun will agree to postpone. I'll keep an eye on them. I plan to tag along since the beginning."

Midorima nods in agreement. He can't exactly blame Aomine. Sure, he is hot-headed, but any Miracle would protest if they don't get to spend time with Kagami as scheduled. There are so many of them and only one Kagami after all. To spend a whole day with him is a rarity.

Perhaps Midorima should buy extra lucky items for Aomine and Kuroko. Buying lucky item for Kagami is already an absolute must. One can't never be too careful. "Don't fail."

He glances towards the three Miracles and see Aomine emerges victorious. Aomine jumps around like a kid on christmas, spits his tongue towards the other two to spite them, before he enters Kagami's room and do whatever that makes Kagami screams that high.

"I promise. You don't have to worry, Midorima-kun." Kuroko looks at Midorima, fire in his eyes. If there is one thing that Midorima knows after knowing Kuroko for a decade, that glare means that Kuroko will give his all to fulfill his promise.

 

* * *

 

"Would you like to say something, Aomine?"

Aomine sits on his knees. Both of his hands curl up into a fist. Sweats are running throughout his body. Sitting besides him is Kuroko, still in his usual calm collective expression. In front of them stand Murasakibara. Even though he towers both of them, it's not the Center that scares him. It's the person that video calls them. The person inside the tablet that Murasakibara is holding. Akashi may not physically in the same room as them, but Aomine can still feel the glare that stabs him like a thousand dagger. Aomine feels like a criminal waiting to be executed, with Akashi that gives the order to, Murasakibara as the executioner, and Kise and Midorima as spectators because they're just watching from the sidelines. Kuroko can be the criminal after him.

"So?"

Aomine curses himself. Aomine could tell that Akashi's patience is growing thin. He really messed up big time. Possibly even worse than Kise. Even without his other personality, Akashi still scares him to the bone. Aomine wants to throw himself across the ocean and die.

"Akashi-kun, please don't put the blame solely on Aomine-kun. I was at fault too." Kuroko interjects Akashi. Aomine cries at the gesture. Even though that won't help him from his impending doom.

"Oh, I am aware." Akashi turns the tablet screen into his Twitter feed. Once again, the paparazzis manage to snap a couple pictures of them. One of them is of Aomine and Kagami and the other of Kagami and Kuroko. Aomine cringes at the photos. It's taken behind some kind of bushes. In the picture, Aomine forcefully pulls Kagami's shirt from behind to catch him for a kiss. But both the upper halves of their faces are blocked with a basketball. On the corner of the pictures, even though it's faint, you can see Kuroko doing an ignite pass.

Aomine quickly turns to Kuroko. "Tetsu, you ...,"

"I promised Midorima-kun to look after you both. None of you realized that he had been following us around. Why do you think I kept throwing you with the ball you everytime you flirted with Kagami-kun?"

"I thought you were jealous or something!"

"I even tried to destroy his camera by purposely making wrong passes. But clearly I failed, seeing that he also has a picture of me and Kagami-kun."

In the other picture, neither Kagami nor Kuroko's face is visible to the camera. They are sitting in a bench near the court. Aomine is nowhere to be seen,  but his signature dark blue gym bag is there besides Kagami, along with Kagami's white with red stripes gym bag and Kuroko's light blue bag. Kagami is holding Kuroko's face and leaning in towards him. Kuroko does the same.

"What the hell, Tetsu! You kissed him too!"

"I didn't. There's dirt in my eyes. Kagami-kun helped to get it off." Kuroko deadpans. "But I may also sneak a kiss or two."

"See! So I wasn't the only one at fault!"

"You have to forgive me. I was sure the paparazzi was gone after the feat I pulled earlier. But again, we never expected anyone to find us. The court that Aomine-kun chose is quite isolated."

Akashi hums. "You are right. For once, Aomine knows what he's doing. At least he's being careful, unlike Kise yesterday." The bluenette and the blond protest, but Akashi pays them no mind. "Well, I have contacted Momoi to take down every single photo before any news outlet find them. It might be difficult since the pictures are already circulating on the internet."

"Umm, Akashicchi," Kise holds up his phone. "I think you might be a little late. Check your inboxes, Momocchi send us a link."

The rest quickly turns to their cellphone. Akashi sighs. The same gossip magazine that publishes an article about Midorima also has an article published about Aomine and Kuroko. 

"This is bad." Akashi exclaims.

"Twitter is blowing up." Kise adds. His eyes are glued to the screen, scrolling and scrolling. Kise can already hear the cry of despair from their PR management. Especially Kagami's.

> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_ 3m
> 
> IT'S HAPPENING PEOPLE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  3m
> 
> ASDFGHJKL; I LOVE THIS SCANDAL THE SURPRISE JUST KEEP COMING AND COMING
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  3m
> 
> @kensoraisreal someone is happy
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @pigsteamy YOU BET I AM I WATCHED ALL THEIR MATCHES EVEN THE ONE IN HIGHSCHOOL AND I SEE THIS COMINGGGG
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE**   **(Karen)**   _@makarena__  3m
> 
> Ok I've seen the second picture around but I have no idea who that was??? The other one is definitely Aomine (also who took this shot the timing is beautiful lol)
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  3m
> 
> @makarena_ eeeh same. someone outside the group maybe?? damn kagami ><
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  1m
> 
> This makes it harder to deny, isn't it. I can't believe @kensoraisreal is right all along. That every miragen is boning kagami
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs If you want the rest of the theory, you can check my tumblr kensora-is-real.tumblr.com/post/0411218/theory-about-miragen-x-kagami #promo
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs so short ver a friend of mine in japan who also a sport nerd (like me) send me some articles about this middle school from some years back n what do you know that the miragen (minus kagami because MIRAGEN IS ONLY FIVE PEOPLE WAKE UP INTERNET) went there (1/6)
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs and long story short they went to separate highschool yada yada you know this, but SURPRISE SURPRISE they all got beaten by a small hs team, and what do you know IT'S THE SCHOOL THAT KAGAMI WENT TO (2/6)
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs and yES KAGAMI BEAT THEM ALL. Ok Kuroko (YES KUROKO THE OTHER MAN IN THE OTHER PICTURE WHO PEOPLE ALWAYS SEEM TO FORGET) also helped Kagami and they're called light and shadow pair or whatevs but it's sweet (3/6)
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  3m
> 
> This is straight out of fanfiction trope RT @kensoraisreal: @WeAreTigerCubs and long story short they went to separate highschool yada yada you know this, but SURPRISE SURPRISE they all got beaten by a small hs team, and what do you know IT'S THE SCHOOL THAT KAGAMI WENT TO (2/6)
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @spicygreen BISH I KNOW RITE
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs OKAY BUT WHAT'S SURPRISING IS the miragen is known to be Asshole (TM) in hs basket cause they're unbeatable and stuff but after Kagami happened to them they become ... i won't say soft BUT I ALSO WOULD SAY THEY BECOME SOFT (4/6)
> 
> _[A screenshot from an instagram user kurokotetsuya dated years ago. It was a photo the Generation of Miracles and Kagami playing streetball. The caption was "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. Thank you @taiga_kagami :)" ]_
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs and the miragen is also seen visiting kagami in his hs (yeet check their insta from years ago kagami was there a whole lot) a lot so my conclusion is: after kagami beat them they fall in love with kagami cause he's an angel. thanks for coming to my ted talk (5/6)
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs and 185 more_
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs oh i almost forget. the man from the other picture is Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the one that makes those insane passes in The Olympics. Apparently he's the semi-member of Generation of Miracles (he's called the Phantom Sixth Man cause not many knows him) (6/6)
> 
>  
> 
> **Haizaki Shougo**   _@haizaki06__  2m
> 
> @kensoraisreal haha nice theory still doesn't change the fact that @taiga_kagami is a slut
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  2m
> 
> @haizaki06_ poly is a thing get your hate ass out of my face
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou**   _@_nijishuzo_ 2m
> 
> @haizaki06_ stop it
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  2m
> 
> if the next scandal of kagami is with akashi then we can say the circle is complete @kensoraisreal @WeAreTigerCubs
> 
>  
> 
> **blregh**   _@yooooomama_  2m
> 
> @taiga_kagami gosh don't hog them allll
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  2m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal hahaha i wonder how would they take that theory :>>
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_  2m
> 
> I'm not them but I'm close friends with Atsushi and grew up with Taiga, so I'd say pretty accurate. Also do you know Atsushi never share food (not even to his siblings and Akashi!) but he shares with Taiga? RT @pigsteamy: @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal hahaha i wonder how would they take that theory :>>
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  2m
> 
> Well I'm @midorima_06's teammate in hs and let me tell you Shin-chan wouldn't shut up about Kagami cause he's whipped (/=3=)/ RT @pigsteamy: @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal hahaha i wonder how would they take that theory :>>
> 
>  
> 
> **Aida Riko**   _@rikoaida_  2m
> 
> @smokinhawkt @himutats_y @pigsteamy @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal you guys are making everything worse
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  2m
> 
> @rikoaida @himutats_y @pigsteamy @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal I'm sure @pinkysatsuky agrees as well since she's Aomine's closest friend in hs! And you can also say the same thing with Kuroko since you're his coach!
> 
>  
> 
> **Aida Riko**   _@rikoaida_  1m
> 
> @smokinhawkt @himutats_y @pinkysatsuky @pigsteamy @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal well yes >_>
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  1m
> 
> @rikoaida @himutats_y @pinkysatsuky @pigsteamy @WeAreTigerCubs @kensoraisreal see :D 

 

"Bakao!!!" If Midorima is holding something other than his phone, he would throw it as hard as he can and hope it smacks his ex-shadow in the head. Unfortunately he needs his phone to communicate and listen to daily Oha-Asa if he is not home.

Murasakibara doesn't comment on his ex-teammate's antic. He just closes his phone and holds the tablet up again.

"I never knew the internet is so fixated on us." Akashi comments. He sounds amused and worried at the same time.

"Isn't this kind of bad? If Kagamicchi reads them I'm sure-"

A loud scream could be heard from across the room. All the Miracles immediately snap their attention towards the source. A loud thud could be heard, presumably from Kagami's door room.

"He read the theory." Kuroko says, still deadpan.

"He won't come out from his room this time for sure." Aomine says.

"And to think we finally manage to cheer him on." Kise sighs. He turns to Aomine and points his finger at him. "This is your fault Aominecchi!"

"Huh?? You're the one who makes this thing big!"

"Well, all of this won't happen if you can control your libido!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk-"

"Boys." Once again, Akashi's call manage to capture their attention. Akashi seems to be thinking hard. He places his chin between his left thumb and index finger. "As amusing as the situation looks like, this issue certainly has grown to be troublesome. I will try to coordinate with Momoi. In the meantime, refrain Kagami from going out. We will have to wait until this dies out."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Midorima glances towards Kagami's room.

"The rest of you, please behave. Make sure to be there for Kagami. Don't stressed him out further. I'll check in with you guys later."

"Sorry, Akashi-kun, for troubling you. Even though you have a family business to attend to."

"You don't have to apologize, Kuroko. I had a feeling you all are going to cause trouble." Akashi chuckles. "I really have to go. My father is asking for me. Please give my regards to Kagami. I'll see you all in a few days."

 

* * *

 

He thinks the public will forget about it two weeks after Aomine and Kuroko's incident. Because two days after that, no one in the internet talks about it. But even sometimes Akashi is wrong. The first proof is the outcome of Seirin vs Rakuzan's match in the Winter Cup of their first year's of highschool. The second proof is now, when he looks at another article with his face and Kagami's plastered all over it. Akashi chuckles at the article. Particularly at the title:  ** _"KAGAMI TAIGA AND THE LATEST ADDITION TO HIS HAREM"_**. It's like looking at a post on Tumblr rather than an article in a magazine. But the title definitely sells, if that is what they are aiming for.

They took three pictures of them. Compared to Kise's and Aomine's, his are pretty tame. They are standing outside a restaurant, Akashi recognizes them from his lunch date with Kagami yesterday. In the first photo, Akashi is seen taking Kagami's right hand and kiss it. His face is coy, while Kagami looks surprised by the gesture. The second picture is taken right after that. Akashi holds Kagami's hand and leads him towards the restaurant, Kagami silently follows him. The third one is taken much later, because they are in the middle of eating their food. Kagami is talking about something, he looks excited by the topic. Akashi is listening closely. Akashi looks absorbed by whatever Kagami talks about.

> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  3m
> 
> With that, the circle is complete @kensoraisreal @WeAreTigerCubs
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  3m
> 
> I DID NOT EXPECT THE CONSPIRACY THEORY TO BE CORRECT OKAY I'M SCREAMING
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**   _@kensoraisreal_  3m
> 
> BISH YOU THINK RT @pigsteamy: I DID NOT EXPECT THE CONSPIRACY THEORY TO BE CORRECT OKAY I'M SCREAMING
> 
>  
> 
> **Kiyoshi Teppei**   _@teppei_kyo_ 3m
> 
> Eeeee I never know that you and Akashi are so close :D @taiga_kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **Hyuuga Junpei**   _@junpei_04_ 3m
> 
> @teppei_kyo @taiga_kagami REALLY?! Those miracles are so obvious!
> 
>  
> 
> **Kiyoshi Teppei**   _@teppei_kyo_ 3m
> 
> @junpei_04 @taiga_kagami eeeehh it's not just Akashi OAO wow Hyuuga is amazing! You can see this even without the Eagle Eye!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hyuuga Junpei**   _@junpei_04_ 3m
> 
> @teppei_kyo @taiga_kagami YOU DON'T NEED EAGLE EYE FOR THIS
> 
>  
> 
> **Mibuchi Reo**   _@reoneesan_  3m
> 
> Oh my oh my I was wondering where is @TheAkashiSeijuuro in this whole mess? Apparently there you are :))) Onee-san approves!
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou**   _@_nijishuzo_  2m
> 
> @TheAkashiSeijuuro @muraatsushi @midorima_06 @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya you guys never change, do you? Always want the same thing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreeen_  2m
> 
> It took me a while but I stan guys. I stan.
> 
>  
> 
> **Alexandra Gracia**   _@alexndgrc_ 2m
> 
> I'm sorry @taiga_kagami this whole thing is hilarious
> 
>  
> 
> **blregh**   _@yooooomama_  2m
> 
> @taiga_kagami STOP HOGGING THEM ALL GOSHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_ 2m
> 
> OH MY GOSH SO WHO IS IT WHAT THE HEEEELLLLL THIS CONSPIRACY KEEPS ON GIVING
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  2m
> 
> I'm too tired to say I'm shooketh bUT I'M SHOOKETH
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts**   _@WeAreTigerCubs_  1m
> 
> @taiga_kagami whatever the situation is, just remember we Tiger Cubs stan by you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]**   _@himutats_y_ 1m
> 
> @alexndgrc @taiga_kagami alex please spare taiga
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  1m
> 
> oohhh @taiga_kagami is like the protagonist in the Bachelor and we're watching how it folds up *grabs popcorn*
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_  30s
> 
> @taiga_kagami I SEE YOU DELETE A TWEET KAGAMI OHOHO :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Retweeted by @WeAreTigerCubs_   _and 300 more_
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_ 30s
> 
> UMMM @taiga_kagami JUST TWEET THIS AND THEN DELETED IT. WHO IS THIS "THEY" HE'S TALKING ABOUT IS IT THE PAPARAZZI OR THE MIRAGEN I'M SCREAMINGGGG
> 
> _[Screenshot of Kagami's tweet. It says, "Why can't they be more discreet outside? This whole thing is a_   _nightmare."_ _]_
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH** _@kensoraisreal_  30s
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA BOOOOOIIIIIIII RT @obiwankenobaee: UMMM @taiga_kagami JUST TWEET THIS AND THEN DELETED IT. WHO IS THIS "THEY" HE'S TALKING ABOUT IS IT THE PAPARAZZI OR THE MIRAGEN I'M SCREAMINGGGG
> 
> _[Screenshot of Kagami's tweet. It says, "Why can't they be more discreet outside? This whole thing is a_   _nightmare."_ _]_
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_ 30s 
> 
> KAGAMI ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHINGGGG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  20s
> 
> A PART OF ME TELLING ME NOT TO READ INTO THINGS BUT I'M READING INTO THINGS #KagamiNoHarem
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)** _@makarena__  20s
> 
> YOUR TAG SDFGHJKL #KAGAMINOHAREM IS DEF WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE RT @pigsteamy: A PART OF ME TELLING ME NOT TO READ INTO THINGS BUT I'M READING INTO THINGS #KagamiNoHarem
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_ 15s
> 
> GUYS CALM DOWN WTH @lossforwords @makarena_ @pigsteamy @obiwankenobaee
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_ 15s
> 
> @spicygreen @makarena_ @pigsteamy @obiwankenobaee YOU'RE TELLING US TO CALM DOWN BUT YOU AVATAR IS THEIR PHOTO IN OLYMPICS WTH
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_ 15s
> 
> @lossforwords @makarena_ @pigsteamy @obiwankenobaee I LIKE IT OKAAYY SHUT UP
> 
>  
> 
> **Kiyoshi Teppei**   _@teppei_kyo_ 10s
> 
> Hahaha RIP kagami RT @obiwankenobaee: UMMM @taiga_kagami JUST TWEET THIS AND THEN DELETED IT. WHO IS THIS "THEY" HE'S TALKING ABOUT IS IT THE PAPARAZZI OR THE MIRAGEN I'M SCREAMINGGGG
> 
> _[Screenshot of Kagami's tweet. It says, "Why can't they be more discreet outside? This whole thing is a_   _nightmare."_ _]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]** _@himutats_y_  5s
> 
> #pats @taiga_kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **Kagami Taiga**   _@taiga_kagami_  3s
> 
> @himutats_y I'm a walking deadman aren't I
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya [MuraKaga stan #1]** _@himutats_y_  1s
> 
> @taiga_kagami no you're not. You're still talking, see!

 

"It's over." Kagami, who sits beside him, throws his phone to the sofa accross them. He then slides himself off the sofa. "My basketball career is over."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kagami." Akashi smiles at him. "This is but a small scandal."

"I hope those Emperor Eye doesn't damage your sight, cause I'm sure we're looking at different scandal."

"It's nothing we can't handle. I'm sure Momoi-"

"About that, Akashi-kun." Kuroko cuts in. He puts his vanilla shake on the coffee table and joins Akashi and Kagami on the sofa across them. "Momoi-san almost jump from the balcony on the second floor. Aomine-kun is currently holding her down."

Akashi and Kagami looks at stairs and find Aomine and Kise holding her hands and feet while Momoi is screaming about being "done with it.". Both sweatdrops at the sight.

"Even Momoi is taken by the stress." Akashi sighs. "I will admit, I never thought our win at the Olympics will grow into something like this. Momoi's tweet is probably the catalyst of this situation, and our demeanor in public is not helping it."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun ...."

"Don't be, Momoi. Even you wouldn't know it would turn into something like this." Akashi perks up at the familiar scent. He looks up and finds Midorima handing him a tea. "Ah, thank you, Midorima." He takes it and drinks it.

One by one, the Miracles joins Akashi in the living room. Even without someone addressing it, they all know this calls for emergency meeting. "The situation is getting out of hand." Akashi puts his cup on the coffee table. "Just so you know, I dont put the blame on you, since I also make the same mistake."

"Except Kise."

"Aominecchi is cruel!!!"

"No, Kise is not at fault. None of you are at fault! Stop it!"

"What Kagami says." Akashi clears his throat. "Back to the topic at hand, we have to do something about it. For the way I see it we have two options: One, wait for it to die out again or two, let Kagami adresses the issue to the public."

"Hold on, me?!" Kagami stands up. "No, I am  _not_  telling them about us!"

Silence falls into the room. Kagami looks flabbergasted. He quickly gathers his words and addresses it. "I-I don't mean it like that. I love all of you. But we have-"

"-an agreement. Yes. Don't worry, Kagami. We will never doubt you." Kagami diverts his gaze at the floor. His face still looks hurt by his own wording. Akashi continues to talk. "I'm not asking you to tell them about us. I'm asking you to talk about the issue. Talk to them about how it affects you and your thoughts on it."

"Why can't we just go with option number one?"

"We tried it, Kagamin. It doesn't work. This is the proof of that." Momoi talks this time. "No one is talking about it for two weeks. We thought everything settled down. But they got a picture of you and Akashi-kun and we're back to square one. Who's to say that the same won't happen if we stay under the radar for a month? Or a year? I think the best thing to do is to adress it directly. So this case won't be brought up again when basketball season comes around."

"Okay," Kagami scratches his hair. "How will I do it?"

"I can arrange an interview with one of the magazine in a day. They've been itching for an exclusive with Kagamin. But if you prefer a live show I need about two days."

"Do the live show." Akashi decides.

"What?! No! Can't I do it over my twitter?"

"I think it's a bit late for that. The scandal got pretty big and they won't leave you alone if it's only from Twitter." Momoi says. "But in a live interview at least they can see your sincerity and with that I hope they will leave you alone."

Kagami slams himself onto the sofa. He frowns. He closes his eyes and got lost in thought. After a while, he finally gives his answer. "Okay, let's do the live interview. i just need to talk about this ... and ask them to drop it right?"

"If possible, yes."

"Are you guys ... okay with it? I will basically deny us in public."

"It's your decision, Kagami." Akashi grabs his cup of tea and continue to drink it. "If you decide to tell about us we support you, but if you don't we'll understand."

"Yes, Kagami-kun. We will not think ill about you."

"If you think something as petty as this make me fall out of love with you then you are clearly mistaken."

"I've never agree with that anyway I think it's a hassle."

"Aominecchi, you can't say that!" Kise lectures on the bluenette. "But Kagamicchi, whatever your decision is I'll still love you!"

"Kagachin doesn't have to worry. I'm okay either way."

All the Miracles stare at Kagami. Kagami lets out a sheepish smile. He wipes the tears that begins to swell on his eyes.

"Awww you guys are so sweet! I'm jealous!" Momoi cheers. "I'll begin the arrangement right away! You don't have to worry, Kagamin! Everything will be alright!"

 

* * *

 

> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  2m
> 
> So they're just friends huh :/ #KagamiNoHarem #KagamisInterview
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)**   _@makarena__ 2m
> 
> @pigsteamy ... you're expecting it to be real?
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  2m
> 
> @makarena_ ... yes. You have to admit that @kensoraisreal's theory is very convincing. her tumblr post is very detailed.
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**  @kensoraisreal 2m
> 
> @pigsteamy why thank you
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)**   _@makarena__ 2m
> 
> @pigsteamy but i get where you're coming. I thought at least one of them is dating Kagami. But maybe @WeAreTigerCubs is right. Maybe it's because Kagami's upbringing ... Kagami did say they're his closest friends ...
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell**   _@pigsteamy_  1m
> 
> @makarena_ I mean the concept of bromance exists so
> 
>  
> 
> **hello there**   _@obiwankenobaee_  1m
> 
> It's okay, #KagamiNoHarem is real in my heart uwu
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_  1m
> 
> Why is @smokinhakwt and @himutats_y isn't anywhere to be seen? They're usually quick on their feet
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  1m
> 
> @lossforwords that's oddly specific
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_  1m
> 
> @spicygreen well they claimed to be close friends with miragen and kagami
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH**  @kensoraisreal 1m
> 
> @lossforwords @spicygreen oh they're telling the truth. there's an article about them in their highschool years
> 
> _[Screenshot of an article about Shuutoku High. It features Midorima with Takao the rest of their team when both in their first year]_
> 
> _[Screenshot of an article about Yosen High. It features Murasakibara with Himuro with the rest of their team when Murasakibara is in his first year]_
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL** _@lossforwords_  1m
> 
> @kensoraisreal @spicygreen makes you wonder why would they not comment about it huh
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  1m
> 
> @lossforwords @kensoraisreal drop the conspiracy sherlock -.__-.

 

"Oi, Kagami, if you're not watching I'm gonna change it to sport channel."

"Change it then. I don't care." Kagami ignores Aomine who towers over him. His focus still glued to his Twitter feed. Kagami knows that within few hours there's already an english translation to his interview. Momoi tells him not to dwell too much on it, but Kagami is secretly curious on what the world think of it. It's all a little bit of mix. Some calls him a liar, some is okay with it, some just don't care. Kagami also wonders what the people who knows about his situation, like the Miracles's ex-teammates (really, they gossip too much), think about him. But none of them has anything to say about it. Is it because of out of consideration, or perhaps they are mad that he doesn't acknowledge their friend as his lover? Kagami will never know.

"The whole point of movie night is to cheer you up." Aomine takes Kagami's phone and pockets it. Kagami yells in protest. He aims to grab his phone for Aomine, but the other ace manages to avoid Kagami every time. That doesn't mean Kagami easily gives in. Kagami gives a few tries, even as much as sprawling across the others. But after Kagami accidentally kicks Murasakibara's bowl of popcorn and Kuroko's vanilla shake, the whole ordeal is shutted down.

"What are you doing on your phone anyway?" Aomine asks. "Are you talking to your secret lover? How dare you!" Aomine gasps dramatically.

"No, dumbass. As if I need another after I have six men to take care of." Kagami slides between Kuroko and Murasakibara on the floor. Kise then wraps him in a blanket. But Kagami never looks up once. His eyes are glued to the phone the whole time.

"Kagami-kun, if it's about your interview-"

"It's not, Kuroko. I'm just looking at memes Tatsuya sent me." Kagami cuts in. "I'm not even thinking about it!"

Kagami buries himself on the blanket.  _Those stares!_ Kagami silently screams. The Miracles always give him that look if they catch him lying. The look of disapproval. He knows how much they value being honest and be truthful to your feeling. Hiding their thoughts and feelings are one of the main reason they had a fallout in middle school and they would like to avoid doing that again.

"You're looking at Twitter, aren't you." It's not a question. Akashi merely states. His voice sounds neutral. There is no judgement towards Kagami, like he understands.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. You can tell us everything. We won't know what you're thinking unless you tell us." Kuroko reassures. Kagami buries himself further in his blanket. Kagami shuts his eyes. His mind is a mess and he's trying to sort it out. He knows that he can confide in them. But it's so stupid he feels like it's pointless anyway.

Kagami stays still for a minute, and yet neither of them moves from their position. The six of them still wait patiently for Kagami to speak and yet Kagami still feels nervous. Maybe he should brush it off? He is about to, but a giant pair of hands pull him into a hug. Suddenly, Kagami finds himself in the embrace of his favorite giant purple teddy bear. Murasakibara stares at him from above. His long hair tickles his face. "It's okay, Kagachin. Take your time."

Kagami could hear the protest from Kise and Aomine. They definitely berate Murasakibara for seizing the opportunity. But Kagami mutes them out. He feels the warmth that radiates from Murasakibara's hug and finds himself to feel more calm.

After basking in Murasakibara's touch for a while, Kagami is finally ready to speak up. "I want to know what the people think of it."

"Why?" Akashi asks.

"I don't know." Kagami says. "I just want to know what they're thinking of it. What my fans are thinking of it. What our friends are thinking of it." Kagami breaths in. "What you guys are thinking of it."

"You think we're disappointed." Kagami grimaces. Midorima's words are spot on it hurts. The Shooting Guard merely fixes his glasses and scoffs. "How idiotic."

"I know right." Kise gasps. Kagami understands why. In normal circumstances he would be mad if someone calls him an idiot. But Kagami figures to savor the moment. "I believe you guys when you say you're not angry. I just think it's not fair. You put up with me. You compromise by sharing me when I can't make a decision to choose one of you. And yet I refuse to acknowledge you."

"Do you regret it, Kagamicchi?"

"Being with you guys? No. Not telling the world that I have six wonderful boyfriends? Yes." Kagami lets out a long sigh. "Gosh ... I really want to do it. I was tempted."

"I know. You were silent for a long time when they asked about your relationship with us. What make you change your mind?"

"Them." Breath in. Breath out. "The world is not so forgiving. They are not so merciful. I'm okay if they slander me, but I don't want them to belittle you guys just because you date me, cause you guys are so much more than that. You have a talent to show to the world ... and I can't let the world soil that opportunity just because of me."

"Hence the agreement." Akashi concludes. Kagami simply nods.

"I think you understimate them, Kagamicchi. They can be forgiving without you know it." Kise says. But Kagami doesn't really pay attention to what the Miracles discuss after that. His eyes are fixed to the big windows behind the TV. He follows the lights that comes from the passing cars.

"If you can turn back time, would you do it?" Kuroko whispers.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I missed the opportunity."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Aomine chides in. Kagami raises his eyebrows in question.

"Just answer the question, Kagami-kun. If you're given another opportunity, will you tell about us?"

"May ... be?" Kagami sounds unsure. "I'm still anxious because of the things I said earlier, but maybe I'll give them open answers? I don't know? Why are we still talking about this?"

"Nothing. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable, Kagami-kun." with that, the subject is dropped and they refocus themselves to the movie they were watching.

 

* * *

 

His friends from highschool is worried about him since the interview. Kagami tells them he's alright, but somehow they're not buying it. So they decide to meet up. After all, it's been a long time since they see each other, and Coach Riko says their current mascot, Sangou a.k.a Kuroko no.3, miss them. Besides the last point, Kagami is excited to meet them all. Maybe a little bit too excited because he comes way too early. Riko's students are shocked to find a pro player like him in their gym. So to wait for the others Kagami decides to teach them one or two things. Riko wouldn't say no to free coaching from a pro player.

Seirin may grow in size, but some things remain the same. The training from hell is still there. The naked confession is still going strong. But most importantly, the spirit is still there. They still retain that feeling of fun while also aiming to be number one. Kagami is happy that they don't lose that. A player wonders about that, and Kagami tells them the infamous tale of Generation of Miracles, and tells them not to lose their heart just to win.

Coach Riko smacks him with a paper fan and tells him that being a pro has turned him too serious. Kagami laughs at the comment.

Teaching the kids in Seirin is a breath of fresh air for Kagami after all the drama. He doesn't realize it's been hours since they play. Coach Riko has to tell them to stop and shower, because they want to use the gym for their reunion. The students protest and begs to stay. Riko of course doesn't allow it, but Kagami manages to talk to her to allow them to stay.

"Well, you're right. They need to meet the OG team that bring Seirin to victory so they won't lose focus in the next Inter High!" Riko says. The students hug her in delight.

When Kagami is done with shower, his friends and upperclassmen are already there. They are talking about something, because Koganei-senpai is showing everyone his phone. None of them realize he is there until he greets them. Soon, they gather around him.

"Kagami! It's been a long time!" Kiyoshi goes for a hug. Kagami smiles and pats his back.

"Senpai, you see me at a match ...."

"It doesn't count!" Kiyoshi says. "How are you?"

"Good. And you? Is your knee okay?"

"My knee's been fine for years! Everyone keep asking the same thing."

"Well, you tend to go overboard!" Hyuuga jumps in and smack Kiyoshi in the head. The rest of them laughs.

"Is Kuroko not with you?"

"Ah, yes. He said he has something to do,"  _more likely, the Generation of Miracles are conspiring to do something_ , Kagami muses. All of them were in the living room when he's off to Seirin. Kagami knows that they only do that if they have an issue to solve. "so he'll be late. Why?"

"I figure. Because-"

"Kagami!" Koganei-senpai steps in. "Check your Twitter! Hurry! Hurry!"

Kagami is confused, but he does that nonetheless. He quickly grabs his phone and opens his Twitter app. Everyone is staring at Kagami, as if they're waiting for a reaction. And it doesn't take long for them to get it.

"SO THAT'S WHAT HE'S BEEN UP TO." Kagami yells and is only met with a chorus of laughter.

> **Kuroko Tetsuya** _@kurokotetsuya_  15m
> 
> @taiga_kagami is mine. All of you please kindly back off @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
> _[A selfie of Kuroko snuggling with Kagami. Kuroko is looking at the camera as he lays down near Kagami's nape, while Kagami is drolling in his sleep]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]** _@kisecchinosedai_  15m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya OH NO NO NO I won't lose even if it's you, Kurokocchi!!! @taiga_kagami is definitely mine. Look at this we're oozing chemistry! @daikiaomine @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
> _[A close up of Kise and Kagami. They're dancing. In the background are thousands of beautiful light sparkling. Kise and Kagami's faces are close, only an inch away. Kagami's eyelids are half closed, his mouth is half opened. Kise's eyes are also half closed and his lips is curled into a seductive smile]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima** **Shintarou** _@midorima_06_  15m
> 
> This competition is childish. @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @taiga_kagami @daikiaomine @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
> _[A medium shot of Kagami and Midorima. In the half right of the picture is Kagami laying on the road while Midorima is on top of him. In the other half of the picture is a red umbrella, laying unopened. It's raining, but their smiles are as bright as the sun itself]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** _@daikiaomine_  10m
> 
> @midorima_06 you said that & yet you're still here! fuck you're as annoying as ever. after that you make @taiga_kagami sick on the next day! I won't do that to him cause I'll always keep him healthy through exercise! @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
> _[A full body picture of Aomine and Kagami in a court. It looks like they just finish playing one-on-one, because there are no people in sight and they both drench in sweat. Kagami is holding a drink, maybe he's about to drink it but couldn't because Aomine is pulling his shirt up. Kagami looks surprised by the action, while Aomine is certainly amused by it because he smiles as he kisses Kagami's cheek]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** _@muraatsushi_  10m
> 
> Only I can eat @taiga_kagami or I'll crush you! @daikiaomine @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
> _[A close up of Murasakibara and Kagami. They are playing pocky game, but Kagami's end is broken and Murasakibara is going for it. Their lips barely touch and Kagami's face is as red as his hair]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** _@TheAkashiSeijuuro_  10m
> 
> Such barbaric people. None of you are worthy of him. I will always treat @taiga_kagami like a true gentleman would. @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi
> 
> _[A full body picture of Akashi and Kagami in tuxedo. The focus are them in the middle of the photo. The two of them is sitting side by side in a high class restaurant. Akashi is holding a glass of champagne and leans closer to Kagami. They are probably whispering about something. Kagami looks embarassed by their proximity. With that closeness, you bet they can feel each other's breath]_
> 
>  
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** _@pinkysatsuky_  10m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @taiga_kagami @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro I would appreciate it if you guys give me a heads up before doing something like this. You guys are lucky you're cute ugh ><
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1** _@smokinhawkt_ 10m
> 
> @midorima_06 "I don't have it." MY ASS. I KNOW YOU HAVE IT. I KNOW IT! I ALSO KNOW THAT THAT PICTURE IS YOUR PHONE WALLPAPER. IF NOT HOW ELSE CAN YOU POST THIS CAUSE I SURE REFUSE TO GIVE IT TO YOU YESTERDAY
> 
>  
> 
> **Himuro Tatsuya** _@himutats_y_  10m
> 
> @muraatsushi @taiga_kagami oh my oh myyy  _[eyes emoji] [eyes emoji]_  #holdmyheart #savethephoto
> 
>  
> 
> **Alexandra Gracia** _@alexndgrc_ 10m
> 
> @taiga_kagami go get them tiger rawwr!
> 
>  
> 
> **Nijimura Shuuzou** _@_nijishuzo_ 9m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro @taiga_kagami taking care of them must be a nightmare
> 
>  
> 
> **AOKAGA FTW BINCH** _@_ _kensoraisreal_  8m
> 
> BISH YOU BET MY INSIDES ARE #SHOOKETH
> 
>  
> 
> **trash bin from hell** _@pigsteamy_  8m
> 
> FUCK DOES THIS MEAN #KAGAMINOHAREM IS REAL?????????????
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)** _@makarena__  7m
> 
> WHAT DOES THIS MEAN???
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts** _@WeAreTigerCubs_  7m
> 
> So who is the one that @taiga_kagami date??? one of you??? none of you??? all of you??? @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]** _@kisecchinosedai_  5m
> 
> @WeAreTigerCubs @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @kisecchinosedai @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro I also wonder the same thing :> But I'd like to tell you that I like @taiga_kagami very much!
> 
>  
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya**   _@kurokotetsuya_  5m
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @WeAreTigerCubs @daikiaomine @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro @taiga_kagami is my light! I found him first so step aside
> 
>  
> 
> **Aomine Daiki**   _@daikiaomine_  4m
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @WeAreTigerCubs @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro than what better pair than two blinding lights come together >:D so what do yo say @taiga_kagami?
> 
>  
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro**   _@TheAkashiSeijuuro_  3m
> 
> @daikiaomine @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @WeAreTigerCubs @midorima_06 @muraatsushi None of good are good enough for @taiga_kagami. Only I can provide enough for him especially for his large appetite.
> 
>  
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi**   _@muraatsushi_  2m
> 
> @TheAkashiSeijuuro @daikiaomine @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @WeAreTigerCubs @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami No no no kagachin is mine go awayy
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS A MIDOKAGA STAN #1**   _@smokinhawkt_  1m
> 
> aren't you going to fight for @taiga_kagami, @midorima_06? @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou**   _@midorima_06_  1m
> 
> @smokinhawkt Why would I? I know his heart is mine as mine is his @taiga_kagami @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi
> 
>  
> 
> **Takao Kazunari IS MIDOKAGA STAN #1**   _@smokinhawkt_  1m
> 
> @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi OH MY OH MY MY SHIN-CHAN HAS GROWN UP!!! It feels like just yesterday you deny your feelings for him (/=3=)/ 
> 
>  
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou**   _@midorima_06_  30s
> 
> @smokinhawkt @taiga_kagami @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi Shut it, Takao!
> 
>  
> 
> **A TAIGA does not shout its tigritude, it acts** _@WeAreTigerCubs_  30s
> 
> @midorima_06 @taiga_kagami @TheAkashiSeijuuro @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @muraatsushi ASDFGHJKL;
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  25s
> 
> OH MY GOD IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW??? THAT THEY'RE APPARENTLY HAS A CRUSH ON KAGAMI. I'M SO WOKE. #KagamiNoHarem
> 
>  
> 
> **EEE (Karen)**   _@makarena__  20s
> 
> #KagamiNoHarem this feels like straight out of a visual novel #someonemakethat #ifwecandatebirdswecandaterainbowsokay
> 
>  
> 
> **Green Thumb**   _@spicygreen_  20s
> 
> @lossforwords Kise doesn't really deny of the idea of #KagamiNoHarem though
> 
>  
> 
> **IIIIIL**   _@lossforwords_  15s
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RT @spicygreen: @lossforwords Kise doesn't really deny of the idea of #KagamiNoHarem though

 

"Kagami-kun, your face looks really scary."

"KUROKO!" All the Seirin's alumni yells at the shadow's sudden appearance. Kagami laughs at the familiar scene in front of him, but then he remembers what happened in Twitter so he goes straight to his partner. Kuroko seems to pick up Kagami's confusion immediately, because he quickly addresses the issue.

"Do you like it?"

"What do you mean  _'Do you like it?'_?!" Kagami spats. "I'm stressing here! Just when we're done with the other scandal-"

"You finally have another opportunity." Kuroko says. Kagami understands the reference in an instance.  _Another opportunity to tell about them_. Kuroko takes Kagami's hand and leads them away from the others. Thankfully, their friends and upperclassmen doesn't question it. They need to usher down the students to not question it though.

They don't go far, only outside the gym where there is almost no one except the baseball team, but even they are meters away. Kuroko then picks up the conversation again. "We thought we'd give it to you. Do you like it?"

"Why?" Kagami whispers. "Kuroko, I told you that-"

"-you're worried about us. We know." Kuroko rubs his thumbs on Kagami's hands. "We respect your wishes, Kagami-kun. We understand that you don't want to come out because our relationship ... is unconventional. But you said you wanted to, and to be honest so did we."

Kagami still panics. "What if they don't allow us to play basketball together anymore?"

"It won't happen. Because in Aomine-kun's words and I quote,  _'We're the best players in Japan'_." Kagami snorts. How typical of him. "But even if that happens, at least we still have each other. Or did you date us just because we play basketball?"

Kagami stands still for a minute. From his expression Kuroko can tell that he's thinking about it. Kuroko doesn't worry that much, he knows that Kagami agrees with him.

"Oh no, you found out!" Kagami sarcastically says. "But you guys are right." Kagami slaps both of his cheeks. "I'm such an idiot. I don't know how can you guys put up with me. I love you all."

"Would you like me to call them? They would be happy to hear that directly from you."

"And make their egos bigger? No thanks." Kagami turns back and opens the gym door. "Besides, I have more important issues to adress on Twitter. Thanks to certain people."

Kagami plays with his phone as he enters the gym. Kuroko follows from behind. Not long after his phone begins to vibrate, a sign that there is a notification about him.

> **Kagami Taiga** _@taiga_kagami_  10s
> 
> @kurokotetsuya @kisecchinosedai @daikiaomine @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro GOD I LEAVE YOU GUYS FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOU GUYS ALREADY MAKE MY LIFE HARDER
> 
>  
> 
> **Kise Ryouta [KIKAGA FOREVER @ FYTE ME!]** _@kisecchinosedai_  7s
> 
> @taiga_kagami @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro Awwwww Kagamicchi but you love us anyway :**** <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Kagami Taiga** _@taiga_kagami_  5s
> 
> @kisecchinosedai @kurokotetsuya @daikiaomine @midorima_06 @muraatsushi @TheAkashiSeijuuro Yeah and god knows why

 

Kuroko couldn't help but to smile. Yeah, they'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> whether the public finally knows about their relationship or only GOM pining over kagami is for you to decide
> 
> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
